Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{-5}{2r - 6} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2r - 6$ $ 5 = \dfrac{2r - 6}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ 10 = 2r - 6 $ $10 = 2r - 6$ $16 = 2r$ $2r = 16$ $r = \dfrac{16}{2}$ Simplify. $r = 8$